Problem: Express $0.7395$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.7395$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{9}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7395}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7395$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7395}{10000}$